The Plan of the Universe
by Rachelean
Summary: Season 5. According to Me. This is my first Rookie Blue fan fic...Part 2-The Good Times-coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Andy couldn't stop laughing._

_Every time she thought she was done Sam looked at her raised his eyebrows and said it again. _

_She winced at the pain in her stomach and shook her head breathing deeply as she finally caught her breath. She raised her eyebrows at Sam expecting him to start again._

_Instead he rolled to his elbow and grabbed his phone off the nightstand._

_"Sam! What are you doing?"_

_He raised a finger to silence her and dialed quickly. _

_"Sam!"_

_Sam put on a straight face as someone picked up. _

_"Callahan? You working?" _

_Andy's eyes bugged out in disbelief. _

_"Yeah, yeah…I have a problem I need a detective on. Be sure I got a Henweigh to work with tomorrow? Very important. Cannot work without it."_

_Andy held her breath and leaned in to hear Luke's irritated response. _

_"Swarek, what's a Henweigh?"_

_A corner of Sam's mouth twitched. _

_"About three pounds."_

_There was a slight pause. _

_Sam grinned. _

_"Thanks Buddy. Oh and if you see McNally she needs a Hambulance, she's allergic to pork."_

_Andy erupted in laughter as Sam shut his phone. _

_Sam sat back and watched her with a satisfied smirk. _

_Andy shook her head. _

_"He's going to hate you."_

_Sam shrugged and leaned close. _

_"He already does."_

_Andy raised her eyebrow. _

_"Why?"_

_Sam kissed her gently. _

_"Because I'm with you. And he isn't."_

_Andy lay back and stared at the ceiling for a long moment as Sam propped on one elbow to watch her. _

_After a long moment she looked at him again and noticed the concern in his dark eyes. _

_"I found a note…in Jo's desk. I think she left it hoping I'd look there…that ring…it was meant for her and she said no so I guess he kept it."_

_She shook her head and tried to smile. Sam just watched her silently._

_"I FOUND it…and asked him about it. So really…he didn't even want to marry me."_

_Sam was silent he just stoked her hair and stared off. Andy sighed and snuggled against him._

_A few minutes passed._

_Andy yawned and started mumbling Sam leaned close to hear._

_"I wanna get married…I wanna come in and see 'em…I'll walk down the aisle…and say the vows…and then we'll have five kids and go the park and they'll look like you…"_

_Sam looked at her sharply but she was sleeping. He continued stroking her hair and a slight smile crossed his face. _

**_A_**_ndy was sobbing and thrashing. She sat up with a start. _

_A nightmare. Just a nightmare._

_She tried to calm herself but she kept shuddering and sobbing. _

_She covered her mouth with both hands willing herself to be quiet so she wouldn't wake Sam up._

_And suddenly he was there pulling her close. Andy tried to push him away for a moment but he was sitting up now and pulling her onto his lap. Rocking her gently and talking in a husky whisper. _

_"Andy, Andy. I'm here Andy. I'm right here. I'm gonna hold onto you and I'm never gonna let you go" _

_Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tighter than she had ever held anyone before. And still his arms held her tighter. _

_Andy buried her face in the crook of his neck and shuddered one long shudder and then relaxed in his embrace. _

_This was where she wanted to be. Right there. With Sam. _

_Sam who needed what she needed when she didn't know herself yet._

_Sam her TO who was bossy but took care of her._

_Sam who couldn't say I love you but she knew he did. _

_Sam who she wanted to spend her life with. _

_A thousand memories of his long looks that she had to look away from…his smiles that she couldn't help but grin at…his kisses that she couldn't get enough of. This was the man she wanted. _

Andy sat there tears blurring her vision at the Sam who lay on the hospital bed in front of her. She brushed the tears away and tried to ignore the thought that kept crossing her mind.

_Will he wake up again?_


	2. Chapter 2

Traci Nash entered the room quietly.

She quickly took in the scene before her.

Sam Swarek lay on the hospital bed tubes coming from all over the place. The dull beep of the monitor was the only telltale sign that he was still in this world.

Andy sat on a chair by the bed holding his hand in both of hers.

It was obvious by one glance that she hadn't left to get freshened up.

For the moment at least her tears seemed to have run dry.

She didn't look up as Traci pulled a second chair over and sat by her.

Traci was quiet for a long moment.

Andy shook her head.

"Right before it happened…he was leaving. He said he couldn't…he couldn't be there anymore. With me…and Nick."

Andy nodded quickly and fought back tears.

She put her head in her hands.

"Why…why did he push me away from the moment I got back every time he saw me? He knew I still cared…we talked… about it."

Traci stared at Sam's lifeless face as she pondered what to say. What Andy could handle.

Finally she sighed.

"It was hard for him…when you left."

She paused and saw Andy staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"They didn't talk about it much…but that night…him and Gail waited at the Black Penny for hours…and you guys never came. I don't know what happened between you that night..."

She paused again.

"…he didn't come to work the next day. Or the next…or the next. When he did come back…"

She shook her head.

"…he was all subdued and mopey…"

Traci glanced at Andy and could tell she was hanging on to her every word.

She smiled ruefully.

"…and then because we learned from Frank-The D's and Swarek-you guys were getting' a weekend off and he totally changed. He was his old self, smiling, being irritating and getting all gorgeous for you."

Andy looked down and bit her lip. She knew how this ended.

Traci sighed and continued.

"But you didn't come back and that was it. Sam Swarek was gone. He became a detective and started hanging out with Marlo."

Andy couldn't talk. Tears were rolling down her face. She nodded as his words rang her mind.

_"Yeah, well, you got me back."_

Traci put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Andy…if you find someone who makes you an elephant and he's an elephant for you…"

Traci choked back tears.

"…don't let him slip through your fingers and realize when it's too late how much time you wasted."

Andy couldn't talk. She just nodded and cried into her best friend's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Callaghan was in a bad mood.

Six hours earlier Sam Swarek had been shot and the truth was, Luke felt some satisfaction in that.

Not that he wanted him to die-but he was glad he was going to be out of his hair for a few weeks.

And really, it was his own fault he had been shot Luke reasoned. Him and Andy.

The thought irritated Luke further and he tossed his paperwork down in exasperation.

He picked up a pen from the table and turned it as he thought.

_Sam and Andy. Keeping secrets. _

"Some things don't change."

He muttered.

He had been glad when Andy came to him, asking for a job on the task force. He knew she was a good cop but he also knew Sam was finding himself in a similar situation that he had found himself in. Minus the cheating part. Because of course good ole Sam Swarek was no cheat.

Luke shook his head almost laughing to himself.

_Unless of course it had something to do with my girlfriend. _

He had known Sam awhile…they had seen each other rise at work on opposite sides of the city. They had seen each other fail in relationships. Sam knew about Jo. More than he probably let on. He knew the string of rookies Luke had. And Luke…he knew about Monica and a sprinkling of other girls. Sam was a flirt but Luke also knew no one had made him light on fire the way Andy did. Sam went out of his way to protect people and Luke admittedly was most interested in his own agenda.

That had caused problems from the beginning.

To be fair…Sam seemed to have tried to push Andy towards him when he probably could have had her with one beckon. Still Luke didn't believe them. Either of them.

He was convinced Andy had cheated on him with Sam. And then refused to forgive him for the same thing. Granted the circumstances were different but still…

Luke shook his head again trying to shake the frustration off.

A knock at his door was a welcome interruption.

"Come in."

_Great. Nick Collins for debriefing. Amazing way to get my mind on other things._

Luke motioned to a chair and studied the young man before him.

_And I thought my day was going bad. _

"We just need to get your statement Collins."

Nick nodded but clearly his mind was far off.

He looked like he'd lost his best friend.

"Get used to it Collins."

Nick looked at him confusion on his face.

"Sir?"

Luke looked at him over his notes.

"Andy McNally and Sam Swarek. They keep secrets, you get in the way, someone gets hurt and they try to convince you it was for your own good."

This was not a conversation Nick was interested in having.

"Am I in trouble Sir?"

Luke smiled.

"Why? For lying and withholding information that could have prevented one death and one near death?"

Nick just met his gaze.

"I don't regret it."

Luke nodded and sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"No, I am giving you an easy out. This is your first-make it your last-and get a clue man, McNally will always go back to Swarek. She has a desire or need or secret…you'll be watching from the sidelines every time."

Nick didn't answer. He just rubbed a hand across the vest he held.

Luke studied it for a moment and noticed the writing.

He asked a few quick questions taking notes before setting his pen aside and studying Nick as if he had just realized something.

"You were going to ask her to marry you."

Nick stood abruptly.

"Are we done here Sir?"

Luke nodded and watched Nick almost slam the door to his office.

He sighed and took a long drink of coffee.

_Back to Mr. Ford._


	4. Chapter 4

_The bus was uncomfortably hot-to many people in a confined space on to hot of a day. _

_The 10 year old boy with dark hair and eyes didn't seem to care though. _

_A huge dimpled grin of anticipation was on his face despite his best efforts to keep it cool._

_He could hardly contain his excitement and leaned to look out the window before turning to a girl a few years older. _

_"How much longer?"_

_She just shook her head and breathed deeply clearly trying to calm herself. _

_He didn't seem to notice. Leaning towards the window he watched in fascination as people walked past walking dogs. He couldn't contain his excitement._

_"Sarah, we should get a dog and name it Boo-Booadley! And I'll teach it to do tricks and fetch and take care of you-"_

_The girl jolted as if struck by lightning at his words. Anxiety filled her eyes as a memory filled her senses._

_She gulped and looked around frantically hoping to find something-anything to relax her. She noticed a group of guys in the back of the bus and grabbed her brother's arm. _

_"Sammy, those guys, are they staring at me?"_

_Sam stopped talking and studied the guys. _

_"Nope, they don't care about us Sarah. It's ok. They aren't even looking."_

_He thought quickly trying to think of something-anything to calm her down._

_"If you're scared we can call a Hambulence."_

_Sarah was beyond reasoning._

_"Sammy, I can't do this. I need off of here, I have to get off."_

_His face fell as the thought of going to the beach for the first time seemed to fade before his eyes. He opened his mouth to protest as his sister looked at him through tear filled eyes. _

_"Please Sammy."_

_He nodded and jumped up and ran to the front to get the driver to stop. _

_The man was clearly irritated and he let off a string of profanities as they got off the bus. _

_Sam moaned as they walked up to the house. _

_Sarah looked at him._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head._

_"I forgot to mow."_

_Concern filled his sister's eyes. _

_Before she could say anything a large man walked out of the house. _

_Sam gulped. _

_The man stalked over and stared at his son._

_"You forgot something kid."_

_Sam didn't bother replying. He knew it would only make it worse._

_"Go to the tool shed and wait for me there."_

_Sam lay on the hard floor of the toolshed in the darkness and shifted trying to get comfortable. He was thirsty .Really thirsty. He licked his lips then winced as he felt the bloodied lip. _

_He shifted again and pulled out a flashlight he kept in his pocket for nights he ended up in here. _

_He stood and moved silently to the opposite side of the toolshed. Holding the flashlight between his teeth and moved some tools and he pulled out a backpack. Also for such emergencies. Carefully easing back to where he would try to sleep he sat again and opened the backpack. He pulled out a joke book and opened it trying to read but quickly gave it up due to the swelling eye on his right side. He put the book back and pulled out a Walkman and audiobook. _

_With a sigh he put the last cassette of Moby Dick in, lay down with his head on his back pack and tried to lose himself in the story._

Andy lay with her head resting on Sam's leg staring at the monitor that kept its strangely soothing rhythm. She was grateful for it. Grateful that it knew Sam was still there.

She was alone with him again. Another thing to be grateful for.

So many people had been here…Traci, Frank, Noelle, Chris, Doctors and Nurses which included Monica. She knew in a few hours another onslaught would arrive.

She had heard Frank tell Noelle Sam's family was informed and possibly coming. She knew somewhere around Chloe and Oliver were also laying in hospital beds and a part of her said she should go find out how they were. She should give her statement too, they would need that. She would probably be suspended again. And Nick…well that would wait.

_And Marlo? What happened to her?_

Andy shook her head. None of that mattered now. The only thing she knew now was Sam was there in front of her and she wasn't leaving his side until he woke up.

Her gaze traveled from the monitor to his face. So pale and still and nothing like the man she knew was in there. She sat up and stared at him realizing she was free to stare for once.

Even when they were together she had rarely indulged in the privilege of just gazing at him.

Andy stared at his dark fringed lashes and longed for them to open with that suggestive twinkle that was there for her alone. She missed those looks as well as the ones that made her uncomfortable because his gaze would come back knowing things she wasn't even willing to admit to herself yet.

Very gently she brushed her lips across his and touched her nose to his. A noise behind her caused Andy to jolt upright.

_Marlo._


	5. Chapter 5

Andy jumped to her feet blushing furiously.

_Of all the times to come in._

"Marlo!"

Marlo stared at her a long moment with an expressionless face.

She shook her head as if coming to and walked to the side of bed. Andy thought desperately of something to say anything to fill the void of silence that was growing more awkward by the second. But what to say?

Marlo set down a duffle bag and brown paper sack she had been carrying and sat wearily by the opposite side of Sam. She motioned to the bags.

"I brought him some stuff…clothes and stuff to pass the time for i-when he wakes up."

Marlo bit her lip clearly holding back tears. Andy noticed how puffy her eyes were…she had clearly spent a lot of time crying tonight.

Andy nodded still unsure what to say.

In spite of her efforts a tear rolled down Marlo's cheek and she rubbed it away quickly.

Andy bit her lip.

"I can leave so you can be alone with him."

She moved towards the door but Marlo's words stopped her.

"I think I forfeited that right by lying to him for months and not running to his side, don't you think?"

Andy looked at her and couldn't help but feel bad, She looked so alone and pitiful.

Andy walked back and sat across from her.

"Doesn't matter what I think."

Marlo's gaze met hers questioningly.

Andy swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Sam will forgive you."

Marlo smiled around the tears.

"Maybe."

She cleared her throat.

"How is he?"

Andy shrugged.

"He made it through surgery. That's a good sign. We're waiting for him to wake up now but if could take quite a while."

Marlo nodded. She leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Sam Swarek."

She whispered and stood abruptly.

Andy stood.

"Where are you going? You can wait until he wakes up and talk to him."

Marlo shook her head.

"We both know I'm not the person he wants to wake up to."

She pulled a thick envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Andy.

"Give that to him, will you?"

Andy nodded.

"I'm sorry-"

Marlo raised a hand.

"Save it McNally."

She headed for the door but stopped with her hand on the knob.

"I wish you hadn't come back McNally."

And she was gone.

Andy turned the envelope in her hand; she walked to the other side of the bed and set it on top of the grocery sack.

She leaned against the wall and let out a tired yawn.

A moan from the bed made her jolt upright.

Instantly she was by the bedside.

"Sam?"

Another moan and slight head turn.

Andy could feel her heart pounding in excitement as slowly his eyes opened.

"Sam!"

He groaned again trying to focus on her. He licked his lips as though wanting to say something but unable to.

Andy grabbed a water bottle and gently lifted his head so he could drink from the straw.

After a long drink he lay back and groaned again.

"You pack a _mean_ punch McNally."

Andy smiled. He was seriously drugged up.

"How do you feel?"

She pushed the call button knowing they needed to check his vitals.

Sam chuckled.

"What did you do to me?"

Andy shook her head.

"You don't remember?"

He attempted to shake his head.

"With how I feel this is gonna be a pretty good story."

Andy looked up as the Doctor walked in. She squeezed his hand.

"They have to check you Sam, I gotta let them but I'll be right back."

He nodded and Andy stepped to the back letting them work. A sharp knock at the door made her turn. Luke was motioning for her to come.

With a sigh Andy walked out of the room.

Luke stared at her.

"I need your statement."

Andy nodded wearily and let him lead her to a waiting area. She did her best to answer the questions. Finally he nodded satisfied.

"That's good. McNally you need to report for duty in 45 minutes."

She stared at him. She was scheduled to work today. She knew that of course but she had thought someone would realize she just couldn't-not today.

Luke sighed.

"Andy, we are down three personnel no one is getting out of a scheduled shift."

"I'll cover it."

They both turned. Nick had walked up while they were discussing it.

Andy shook her head.

"No, you already work the night shift."

Nick shrugged and stared at Luke.

"I'll do it."

Luke looked back and forth between him. Finally he shrugged and nodded.

"Ok. Collins, 45 minutes."

With that he was gone.

Andy stared at Nick emotions were going to take over in a minute.

"Why are you here?"

"I am checking on our officers. Price is still unconscious, Oliver is good. Epstein is pretty low-her husband won't let him in the room-long story."

He paused.

"How's Swarek?"

Andy swallowed.

"He uh-he just woke up. I don't really know anything yet."

Nick nodded.

"You better go back there. Don't worry about your shift, I got it."

Andy looked into his eyes.

"Nick…why are you doing this?"

He looked down for a moment then met her gaze.

"I love you Andy."

With that he turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy sighed with disappointment as she entered the room; Sam was asleep again.

She pulled her chair over and sat down again.

She couldn't believe the amount that had happened in the last 48 hours.

She laid her head in her hands and the scenes flashed through her mind.

Was it yesterday? Or longer? she didn't know. She just saw herself in bed talking to Nick.

_"The old me, I just got distracted."_

_Chloe getting shot and the expression on her face as she held her neck. Dragging her away from the shots. The concern in Nick's face as he realized she had been shot too._

_Celery telling her about Kevin Ford looking for Oliver._

The memories came faster and faster.

_Going with Sam to find Marlo,Then Oliver._

_Her and Nick's last kiss. _

_Sam leaving…_

"_You can't leave."_

_"Yes, I can actually. It's the only thing I can do…the only good thing."_

_She had followed him out of the room. _

_"Hey, hey, what do you mean the only good thing? How is it a good thing to leave?"_

_"Everybody's fine. Oliver's ok."_

_"Right, so stay."_

_"I can't. I can't."_

_He had stopped and covered his face with his hands before continuing._

_"I can't be here anymore…with you."_

_She remembered the confusion she felt._

_"I don't understand."_

_I Screwed it up. It's my fault; I screwed it up over and over and over again. Andy, I want you to be happy…more than anything in the world, more than anything I could ever want for myself. And you are …with him. And that means…I gotta go."_

_And then he left and they found Oliver's squad car…_

Andy looked at him sleeping before her.

She had followed him. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him…she just knew she couldn't let him leave. Not like that…not after him saying all that. And then this happened…and she just knew she needed to tell him that story. She needed him to know she loved him.

And now Nick had said he loved her.

She shook her head. She couldn't handle that…not yet. She needed Sam to wake up first…to really and truly wake up and just…explain.

Andy leaned forward and laid her forehead against his cheek whispering.

"I wish I was in your head…I wish I could read your mind."

She choked back tears.

"McNally?"

Andy jumped and turned. A very beaten up Oliver was in the doorway, hanging onto to Celery for support.

Andy met them and wrapped her arms around Oliver in a warm embrace.

"It's good to see you."

He nodded but his gaze moved past her to the bed.

Celery and now Andy helped him to a chair. Celery quickly sat by him seeming afraid he would keel over if she wasn't there. Andy resumed her seat and looked at Oliver as he stared at Sam.

"He was my best man."

Andy smiled slightly. She hadn't known that but it didn't surprise her. It seemed like Sam was everyone's best man.

Oliver was blinking back tears furiously when Celery slipped her hand through his and spoke softly.

"He will be again."

Oliver smiled, covered her hand with his own and nodded.

A huge smile spread over Andy's face.

"Really? You're getting married?"

Oliver grinned.

"Just decided. Near death…it does something to you."

Andy nodded and looked at Sam wondering about Oliver's words.

He sighed.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna-"

Celery quickly stood.

-"_I _will go get you something. You…wait here."

Oliver grinned as she walked away.

"Love you!"

He called after her.

Celery smiled back at him charmingly.

Oliver looked expectantly at Andy.

She raised her eyebrows.

"McNally, fate has given you a second chance. Do NOT blow it. I mean it. Whatever this is…"

He gestured between her and Sam.

…"Figure it out. I want to be babysitting at the park on Sunday's."

Andy stared at him.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Not important. Just…get this right this time."

The door opening caused them both to turn.

Oliver's face broke into a huge smile as he greeted the woman before them.

"Sarah!"

Andy looked at her blankly and Oliver motioned back and forth between them.

"Andy McNally this is Sarah Swarek."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy jumped and extended a hand to Sam's sister.

Sarah shook her hand.

"Andy…"

She seemed to be musing to herself more than actually talking to Andy.

For a long moment they just stared at each other sizing the other person up.

She didn't look like Sam-save for the dark hair and eyes-yet somehow there was a resemblance that made Andy feel like hugging her for comfort.

Sarah let go of her hand and embraced Oliver warmly.

"It's been awhile."

He nodded.

"You should come down more often."

Sarah smirked at him-a very Sam like smirk Andy thought.

"Yeah I would but I couldn't afford the dinner bill."

Oliver grinned.

She turned her attention to Sam.

"He was awake?"

This was to Andy. She nodded.

She sat beside Oliver and shook her head.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…he's always gotta play the hero."

Andy sat down and watched her in fascination. Sam was a lot like her…she could tell she was keeping things light-making an effort to do it-but her eyes conveyed deep worry as she kept glancing at Sam.

She obviously loved her brother a lot.

Andy yawned and tried to fight the sudden wave of exhaustion that was sweeping over her. Somehow this woman with so many of Sam's mannerisms sitting there talking to Oliver was making her incredibly relaxed. She yawned again and blinked trying to keep her eyes open.

She was vaguely aware of Celery coming back in and Oliver muttering something about going to give a talk to Epstein.

_I should talk to Sarah_

And then her eyelids closed in deep sleep.

Sam awoke with a start.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment wondering where he was.

And why did he feel this way?

A hospital?

He could hear the beeping of the monitor…yes definitely a hospital.

Last memory…he struggled for a moment trying to remember.

Oliver's squad car. Him and Andy had found it…and then…Kevin Ford they had searched 15 for him…

Sam squinted trying to bring it back.

…Collins had come out and Ford pointed the gun at him…_I yelled at him…and then…he shot me…Collins shot him…Andy…where was Andy…she ran to me._

Sam stared at the ceiling…desperately trying to remember what came next…flashing lights…an ambulance…something had happened on the ambulance…something really important. Something with Andy…she had been there…he knew that. She had been holding his hand and looking at him…even after being shot he had still been amazed by the way she was looking at him. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her looking at him like that.

_But what did she say? _

He shook his head in frustration.

He needed to move…somehow…he shifted and noticed his arms felt anchored down.

He lifted his head and stared.

_Sarah?_

She was asleep.

And?

_Andy!_

His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her. Her head was resting on his leg and she was very sound asleep. From the look of things she hadn't left him. Her hair was still up…very gently he pulled his hand out of his sisters and propped himself on one elbow…he moved slowly trying not make noise. Carefully he tugged at the tie in her hair and smiled with satisfaction as he pulled it free.

He winced and readjusted himself ignoring the pain. He would get something for that in a minute but at the moment…Andy was here…and he got to take care of her.

He began massaging her head with his fingertips like he used to when she would lay with her head on his lap. He had missed her hair…he missed having her there.

Sam studied her.

He had missed everything about her.

_Where is Nick? And Marlo?_

Sam decided to not think about that. He didn't really want to know and answers would come soon enough-to soon probably.

But for the moment the two people he loved best in the world were in the same room with him and he got to watch them without worrying about anyone else.

Andy shifted and let out a contented sigh and Sam smiled slightly.

He remembered another time…another place…She had been lying by him…

He remembered her words.

_"Do you think the Universe has a plan…for us?"_

At the time he had brushed it aside teasing her but now he wondered…

What if by some crazy twist of fate this was the second chance he had concluded he would never have?

Sam lay back continuing to massage Andy's head.

He knew one thing for sure…if this was his second chance…this time he HAD to get it right.

Sam stared at the ceiling as a plan began to form in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy awoke to the sound of laughter.

She sat up quickly and push her hair back…then paused. Her hair was down.

Sarah and Sam paused to look at her.

As she met Sam's gaze Andy felt herself blush.

She had a pretty good idea of how her hair was down again.

As if to answer her Sam handed her a hair tie.

"Thanks."

Andy grabbed it and tried stuffing it her pocket which somehow kept failing the harder she tried-it just wasn't working. Sam raised his eyebrows and watched her efforts clearly amused at how rattled she was. With one last dramatic push she got the hair in her pocket and looked back at him.

"You're awake again."

His brows furrowed.

"Again?"

Andy tried to be casual…anything to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, you were awake a few hours ago. You accused me of doing this to you."

He nodded.

"Good to know I was thinking clear."

She raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

Sarah cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

"Andy this is-"

Andy nodded.

"Sarah, Oliver introduced us."

Sam nodded.

"Oh."

Sarah held back a smile and reached into her purse.

"I got you something Sammy."

He raised his eyebrows at her as she held out a plastic bag.

"I had to get it before I came, that's what took me so long."

Sam took the bag and looked inside.

He nodded with a grin and pulled a book out.

_The Ultimate Joke Book._

His sister shrugged.

"I was getting tired of Hambulances and Henweighs."

She looked at Andy.

"Has he-?"

Andy nodded.

"Yes it has."

Sam raised a hand in protest.

"Only she _actually_ laughed."

Sarah grinned at Andy.

"Well then I guess you _really are_ something special."

Andy looked at Sam quickly but he was turning through the book with a very contented expression.

Sarah continued.

"I was thinking of getting you a classic-audiobook or something boring so I could tell you a story."

Sam looked up sharply.

"_Tell you a story_."

He repeated softly. For a moment he looked as if he was concentrating then suddenly his expression changed and he looked Andy straight in the eyes.

For a long moment they just stared at each other. Sarah cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

She was suppressing a smile.

Sam looked back at his book and Andy stood and walked to the other side of the bed and picked up the envelope and handed it to him.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Marlo…she asked me to give it to you."

As she reached to take it their fingers brushed lightly and Andy found herself looking into his eyes again. She got the feeling he was searching for something.

She motioned to the bags on the floor.

"She brought you some stuff"

He nodded and opened the envelope reading the contents quickly.

Andy fidgeted.

Man she wished she knew what it said.

Sam of course, didn't offer to explain. He folded it back and placed it inside the joke book without a word.

Sam looked back at Andy.

"What's in the sack?"

Andy picked the bag up and set in on the chair. She pulled out his jacket.

"It must have been released from evidence."

Sam reached for it and pulled the pocket watch from it.

He opened it fondly and stared for a long moment running his finger over the inscription.

Sarah stood.

"Sammy, I'll be back, I'm going to grab something in the cafeteria."

She glanced at Andy.

"You want anything?"

Andy shook her head.

As Sarah left the room Andy looked at Sam. He was still staring at the watch. She shifted uncomfortably.

She set the bag down.

"I should go…take a shower…I'll be back."

As she turned to leave Sam grabbed her hand. Gently he tugged her towards him. Andy sat on the edge of bed refusing to look at him.

"Andy."

His voice was so soft and tender.

Andy looked up at him tears making him swirl before her.

"Sam, I was so scared. I thought…you…"

Andy started to shake with sobs he nodded.

"I know."

Sam sat up straighter and carefully pulled Andy close.

She sobbed against him as he stroked her back.

He paused holding her silently.

There was a lot between them…so much that needed to be dealt with between them. And honestly he had no idea how this would all end up. _Andy and Nick?_ That was definitely a possibility.

But now…right now…this was what mattered.

He pulled her closer and spoke softly.

"Andy…I'm going to hold onto you and I'm never going to let you go."

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
